Help!
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Three times the Avengers turn to Dr Strange, Vision, and Captain America for help. Based off a tumblr thread post thing. Slight IronStrange if you squint.


_**Okay so my girlfriend sent me an Instagram post that was screenshots of a tumblr thread about wondering if the avengers go to Dr Strange for medical issues like a cold, Vision for WiFi problems, and in Peter's case Cap for history help. So obviously I needed to write it.**_

* * *

"Straaaaaange," Tony complained, walking up to the man making coffee. "Strange, I need your help."

"What is it?" Strange asks, turning around to address the disheveled man. "Skrulls? Hydra?"

"I'm congested," Tony grumbles, "it hurts when I swallow and I can't smell anything and I've been getting dizzy for no reason."

Steven raises an eyebrow, sets his coffee down, and goes to the shorter man's side. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"Uh," Tony starts, finding his face being held by cool hands, the back of one against his forehead and the other gently feeling for the glands in his throat. "Three hours?"

"Stark," Stephen chastises, "eight hour minimum," he takes his hands back and crosses his arms, "that's the healthy amount of sleep the human body requires." He turns back to his coffee and adds some sugar. "You're over exerted and have a touch of the flu, I recommend taking a nap and taking some medication to start fighting the infection."

Tony grinned lopsidedly. "Thanks." Was he going to take the nap? Probably not. Medication? That he might overdo hoping to speed up the process.

Did Stephen know this? Of course. "Tony," he says with a chuckle, stopping the other man in his tracks. "I'm serious. Come on, off to bed." He grabs his coffee and gently grabs Tony by the wrist, leading him into the living room. He settles on the couch and sits tony down beside him. He summons the medication and gives it to tony who pouts. "Oh come now, take the medicine, get some sleep." He shuffles so Tony's laying on the couch, head on his chest. "I'll make sure nothing happens."

Tony sighs and relaxes, giving in. "Thanks."

Stephen smiles and sips his coffee, turning the page of his book that's floating in front of him. "You're welcome Stark."

:A:

"Mister Vision, sir?" Peter says, carrying his computer to him. "Can I get your help? The WiFi keeps kicking me out and I'm trying to video call with Ned. There's a Star Wars convention going on and he's needing my help choosing what to wear."

Vision blinks, confused for a second before he takes the computer from the young man. He looks it over for a second, diagnosing it. Nothing wrong with the system. "Hmm…" he stares blankly at peter for a moment before smiling. "It looks like the system is overloaded. Let me just disconnect a few things that aren't being used and it should be all good."

"Thank you mister Vision, sir." Peter smiles. A moment later his call reconnects and he smiles sheepishly at Ned who's frowning at him. "Sorry, system overload, it's sorted now. What were you saying?"

"So I can go to this convention as Luke or Vader, I have the costumes in my closet. Problem is they're both popular characters so I don't know who to go as…"

"Who do you like more?" Peter asks, walking out of the room and heading to the living room. He settles himself in the floor, computer on the coffee table.

"Dammit Nat," Clint huffs, "if you blue shell me one more time, I swear."

"What'll you do?" Natasha teases with a cocky grin, driving into another question block. Blue shell. She unleashes it and laughs at Clint's shout as she crosses the finish line before him. "Sorry Clint, pay up."

He huffs and hands her a twenty. "One more time," he insists.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Strange?"

"Chances are he'll lose again," Stephen says casually, turning a page again. Tony shifts slightly and nuzzles into his chest, still sound asleep despite the two's yelling.

"Ready to lose again?" Natasha teases.

"Screw future vision, I can do this, he doesn't decide how it turns out."

Peter chuckles to himself and continues his call with Ned.

:A:

A week later Steve gets a phone call. He startles at the alarm Peter had set as his ringtone before answering. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"I need your help," Peter says urgently. "How long till you can get here? It's a nazi situation."

"Give me five minutes, I'll go get Strange." Steve quickly goes and changes into his suit, shield in hand as he asks Steven to make a portal to Peter's house.

He shows up a minute from midnight and is about to knock on the door when it opens to a distressed (?) Peter holding a history book and a notepad.

"Thanks for coming-"

"You said something about nazis?" Steve prompts.

"Yes!" Peter says. "Put your shield away and come in."

"But the nazis-"

"I have an AP history test tomorrow and I need to know everything you can offer on them, I can't make sense of the textbook and my grade's depending on this." Peter leads him inside to his room, careful not to make noise and disturb Aunt May. "I really appreciate your help."

"Sure thing kid," Steve says, feeling kind of silly for jumping the gun and preparing for battle. He tells Peter everything he needs (or thinks) he needs to know for his test and by 2am he's finished.

"Thank you mister Rogers sir," Peter grins tiredly. "You're a life saver."

Steve shrugs slightly. "Just doing my duty kid."

* * *

_**So I kinda peppered in IronStrange but I've never read for the pairing so I'm lost as to why I added it. Weird. Anyway I hope it's good!**_


End file.
